Of Humans and Ponies
by shadowspark101
Summary: -Ponies are Anthro'd- (Temporary Title.) A family of humans get sent into Equestria on accident. How will they survive in a world that they are (for the most part,) complete strangers too? This will take place after Season 3 and Equestria Girls.
1. Chapter 1

**To all my followers, I know what some are you are thinking. "Shadow, what's the deal with starting ANOTHER Fanfic when you still have 3 active ones you are working on?" Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but this is an idea I've had a few times over the past week. I just want to throw a chapter out there and see if this fanfic will pick up. This is another HiE, but the ponies are anthro.**

** This is also my first FIMfiction fanfic, so….. Yeah.**

**-Chapter 1-**

"John are you ready yet, we've got to get packing today, we move to our new home tomorrow!" A woman called through a closed door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting packed mom." Came a very quiet, sarcastically toned reply.

"Well hurry along then, you don't want to forget anything. And remember that you can have your friends say good-bye at the airport." There came no reply from the other side of the door. John's mother just sighed and shook her head, before leaving to finish up her packing.

John looked at his door, then back at his computer screen. He had just gotten done dropping all of his classes at the college that he was now attending, and wasn't exactly thrilled at the sudden news that his mother had given him and his brother a while ago. He closed his eyes, and sighed as he remembered that moment when he had been told that his mother, his brother, his dog and two cats, and he, would be moving away.

The day had started out as any other Friday for John. He had just called his friends over to play his copy of Halo 4, and a few other games. They had been in the middle of a Flood match when his mother walked into the room.

"John," She said. "I just need to tell you this, I know that you probably won't like this, but we're moving in two months." John stopped his character and looked at his mother.

"What, why?" He asked in disbelief. He had been getting into the swing of college, and had been there for close to a month, and now this had happened.

"It would appear that my boss has decided to transfer me to another restaurant in Denver, Colorado." John's mother replied.

John blinked. "Why would your boss want to transfer you to another restaurant for? You work in Fast-Food, not some Major Company like Microsoft!" He exclaimed angrily. "And what about Jacob and me? He's in High School, and I'm not even sure if you'd be able to get me in another college, I was barely able to get in for Fall Semester here." He finished, pointing out obvious reasons to stay.

His mother nodded. "My work has already gotten that sorted out," She said. "You'll be attending a local community college there in the city, and Jacob will be attending one of the local high schools."

"Oh joy…" John mumbled sarcastically, turning his attention to the TV screen and resuming playing the game.

His mother glared at the back of his head. "Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me," She said, raising her voice. "There's nothing that you can do, your grandparents have already decided that we are to leave as soon as we can." She finished, before leaving the room.

Erik, Andy, and Bao looked at John. "So," Erik started. "I guess this is good-bye."

John nodded sadly. "We all leave home sooner or later." He said darkly. Bao spoke up next.

"It won't be the same without you here, who will I have to hang out with on an almost weekly basis?" John turned his attention to Erik and Andy, who casually whistled and turned their heads.

"I'm sure you three can come up with something." John smirked before chuckling. The four than turned their attention to the TV in front of them.

That had been 2 months ago, and John wondered how he would be able to cope in a new environment, where he had no idea where anything was, and a change in seasons. But he shook the thoughts out of his head and tried his best to think positive, but sadly though, that wasn't much. He was shook out of his thoughts when he saw some familiar faces in the crowd. "Guys!" He yelled, as his friends came over to him. "What are you doing here?"

Erik chuckled. "Here to see you off, and you have some last words to say, so smile to the camera."

John chuckled, and looked at the camera on a tripod. "Well," He began. "I would like to say, Thank you everyone, for all the kindness and friendship that I have received while I was here in California, and now I'm sorry to say, I have to leave sunny Cali for the heat and rocks of Colorado," He then looked at his friends. "I say we get a picture, since I have no time to do a proper roast. So group up you handsome devils." He laughed, as did his friends. Soon all of them had bundled up together. There were more than just Erik, Bao, and Andy. John had also called over a few more of his friends, and he had known them for a long time. The picture was then taken, and the group had said their good-byes. As soon as they couldn't see him, John shed a few tears. "I'll miss those guys dammit." He said, wiping the tears from his eyes, before finishing up airport security checks and joining his mother and brother in the line for their plane.

"Good Evening, this is ABC News at 5:00. Our top story today, a Southwest Airline jet blew up on the way to Denver Colorado, officials have no idea on why this happened or what caused this, we will keep you updated as we find out more about this event."

-Chapter 1 end-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The day had started as any other for Twilight Sparkle, the newly crowned princess of Equestria. Ever since she had been crowned, she had found herself becoming more occupied with all sorts of paperwork for all occasions. This, coupled with the fact that she never really had the chance to go to Ponyville to see her friends anymore, and her added publicity, had really begun to take its toll on the young unicorn turned alicorn. It had come to the point where Twilight began to feel sleep deprived, and had begun to doze off in the most inappropriate of places. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst problem was, that her magic now had the tendency to just cast itself during these little snooze periods. This _sleep-casting_,as she had begun to call it, was becoming a major nuisance to her, but she knew that there was almost nothing she could do to stop it from just happening. So she decided to just carry on with her days as best she could.

One evening, Twilight had returned to her new bedroom very late. The day had been more brutal than usual, with her and Celestia meeting with griffon delegates from the griffon country, and extra paperwork concerning the date of The Grand Galloping Gala, had really taken its toll on her. She was only hoping to go to her bed for what was supposed to be a good night's rest. She had just closed her eyes and went to sleep, grateful for a moments rest. When her horn started glowing. A beam of purple energy shot out of her horn, out her window, and into the night sky.

She was awoken minutes later by what sounded like something teleporting. _Oh no!_ Twilight thought, as she quickly sat up in her bed and grabbed her tiara and clothes, before running out to where the noise had originated from. _I did another teleportation spell in my sleep again. I hope nopony is hurt, or worse._ She then skidded to a stop when she noticed the crater in front of her. But that wasn't the strangest thing about the crater. What was IN the crater was what really caught her eye. The object lying in the crater was strange, it seemed like it had been torn straight off of whatever it had been attached to. It was a Blue Color up top, but was red at the bottom, and had a wing attached to it. Attached to the wing, was some sort of giant cylindrical shape, with what appeared to be a giant fan inside of it.

Celestia and Luna soon arrived, with them a giant group of guards of all pony forms. Celestia looked over at Twilight. "I presume this was another one of your sleep-casting spells Twilight?" She asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow. Twilight blushed and looked away, but her attention was quickly drawn back to the object in the crater, as whimpering and groaning could be heard from within the object. The three princesses watched, nearly speechless, as three shadows began moving from within. They soon heard some voices.

"Anyone else still alive?" Came a quiet voice. The voice sounded young, probably no older than Twilight was. This was followed by a second voice, which sounded younger than the first.

"Yeah. I'm fi.. I'm fi…. I'm okay." This voice stammered quite a bit in its speech, as if it was trying to speak, but couldn't think of what to say.

Soon after that, a third voice was heard, an adult female voice. "What happened? All I remember is flying in the jet, then suddenly everything went purple."

"Nevermind that. Where are Bridget, Flipper and Hunter?" Said the first voice. Two of the shadows began moving around quickly from within the object, and rubble could be seen being tossed around. "C'mon…. Where are they?" The first voice said in a state of panic.

Twilight looked a bit guilty, more than she had before. Whoever these other three were, the voices seemed to care for them very much, perhaps like her friend Fluttershy, and how she cared for all her animals. She decided, that it would be wise to help out, and hovered down to the crater. "Excuse me?" She asked. "But is there anyway that I could he….help?" Twilight had just managed to catch that she was stammering at the sight in front of her. For amongst the flying stones and bits of metal, were three awkward looking creatures. They stood upright like ponies, and they had hands like ponies. But the awkward thing that she saw, was that they didn't have fur on their bodies like ponies, except for patches on their heads. They were a shade of peach and pale looking. Their faces were flat looking, with no snouts, and their ears weren't on the top of their heads, more on the sides of their heads. And their eyes weren't as big as the ponies, they were smaller. To her, they looked very awkward. She didn't realize that she was staring until the tallest one walked up to her and snapped his fingers a few times. She blinked out of her trance and looked up at the thing in front of her.

"You want to help us, Miss?" He asked. Twilight nodded carefully. The figure smiled and gave her a big hug, lifting her off the ground. "That's great! I don't mean to be bossy, but let me tell you what they look like." The thing then explained what "Bridget, Hunter, and Flipper" looked like. Twilight listened, then started moving rubble with her magic, being very careful and vigilant. She soon heard whimpering and meowing coming from under a "seat", as the tall one had put it.

She then called one of the figures over. "I think I found them." She called.

"Great, I'll move the scrap around the seat so you can lift it out." He said, ruffling her on the head in a way similar to her big brother had done to her when she was a filly. Twilight smiled and watched as the person began to move the rubble surrounding the seat. Twilight then focused her energy on the seat, and slowly moved it up using her magic. The three figures looked on, with the woman looking very surprised, and the two boys not looking at all shocked. Twilight moved the seat away, to reveal three small looking cages that whined and meowed constantly.

The two boys moved the cages and opened one up. A small white and black dog came tearing out of it and the small boy sat on his knees, the dog started licking the boy's chin. "Good Girl." The boy said, as he pet the dog. Twilight smiled, then heard Celestia's voice from behind her.

"It's good to see that everypony is alright and that your animals are unharmed." She turned around to see Celestia and Luna standing right behind her. The three creatures turned and looked at them.

"Oh God!" The woman cried out. "What are you things!?" The two boys looked at each other.

"I'll tell her," Said the tallest one. "You just sit here and DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" He then turned to his mother. The princesses watched on, curious, as the tallest boy turned and talked to his mother. They then returned. "Okay. So that ends that," He said calmly. "My brother and I know who you three are, but I'm willing to know that you don't know us, and you have a lot of questions."

Twilight's eyes lit up. Not only were there three unknown creatures in Equestria. But they were also capable of speech, emotions, and who knows what else they were capable of, and they KNEW that there were plenty of questions that were going to be asked. She opened her mouth, but the creature quickly shut it. "To really shorten the list of barraging headaches. I'm John, this is Jacob, and the woman over there is our mom. We are human, or homo sapiens. We are omnivorous, and the reason we wear clothes is because we require clothing to keep warm and also…" He whispered it to Twilight, who, when he was finished, was blushing profusely.

Celestia spoke up next. "I am curious to know this though, what is this thing that you three were in, and HOW do you know of us?"

John sighed. "In our world, you all are part of a show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. You are a very popular show, and it has received a large fan group called 'Bronies', even though the show was at first meant for little girls. The Bronies have become the 'artists' of the show if you will. We make stories, music, and artwork about your show, ranging to simple portraits to….. rather…explicit things.." John said, but he didn't elaborate. "And this thing that we are in, is a…or rather WAS part of an airplane, a jet to be precise." He then looked over and went to help his brother and mother with pulling out suitcases, and putting Bridget back in her cage.

The Princesses looked at each other, then whispered to each other. "What do you think we should do with them? I mean, they know a lot about us, and they could be threats to our ponies' safety."

"Now, now Twilight, you shouldn't judge someone with how much they know. Besides, we saw you glancing at John for a bit. I think someone is in love.~" They then looked as John let out a loud sneeze.

"Ah-choo! Someone is talking about me." John said, before wiping his nose. Twilight and the princesses looked at John, before back to each other, with Celestia smiling at Twilight.

"Well, they can't stay here, we need to try and find them somewhere to live, and I don't think that having three humans in the castle would be a good idea." Twilight said calmly, trying to ignore Celestia's earlier comment. Luna nodded.

"I do agree Twilight Sparkle. They seem well enough creatures, but we do insist on keeping an eye on them for the time being," The princesses agreed, then turned back to the three humans, who had found their bags. "Pray tell," Luna asked. "Is this all that thou have?"

John nodded. "Pretty much. I mean, we weren't expecting to get pulled into another universe if you catch my drift. Otherwise I would have been dressed for the occasion." John chuckled. Celestia spoke next.

"We have decided that you three shall move to Ponyville, however, we will have to ask you to mind your manners while you're in our care." The humans nodded.

"So when will we be able to move there then?" John and Jacob's mother asked. "I will say, it's tough already settling into a new town, but one that is filled with ponies…" She shuddered imagining Ponyville. John and Jacob looked at each other, then huddled together. The princesses looked on confused, as the two brothers whispered amongst themselves.

"When do we go to our new home then?" John asked.

"Tomorrow, after my sister raises the sun. But for tonight, you're our esteemed guests." John just chuckled.

"Steamed guests? Do we look like vegetables to you?" Jacob smiled, as John searched in his backpack for something. Twilight looked as he pulled out a small black tablet and a black set of headphones. She recognized the headphones, as Ponyville's resident DJ, Vinyl Scratch had a pair of her own, but the tablet was something new to her.

"What is that?" She asked, approaching John.

"This is an iPod, my dear Twilight. It's basically a music player, that you can store books, movies, videos, and a TON of music." Twilight went wide-eyed in shock. Something that small could hold almost vast amounts of music AND books? She had to find out more about this 'iPod'.

"Wow," She said, breathlessly. "How much can that thing hold?" John shrugged.

"About 16 Gigabytes worth," He said. "I don't know how much that is, but I'm guessing that it's a lot."

Celestia glanced over to Twilight. "Twilight," She said. "Since you're SO enthusiastic about our guests, you get to lead them to their rooms. I do want them for dinner though, it's a casual theme, so no formal clothing is required," She smiled at Twilight, before adding. "And I would like it if you two DIDN'T try and go at it, you haven't even known each other for more than 30 minutes." She smirked, as John and Twilight looked at each other, than back at her, both blushing. "P-P-Princess." Twilight spluttered.

John then mumbled. "Fuck you Trollestia….." Celestia just grinned before walking away, with Luna and Twilight behind her. Jacob just smiled before following, while John's mother pinched John's cheeks, causing him to blush a brighter shade of red, before she and John followed Jacob and the princesses. The humans were wondering, albeit differently, what would happen to them in this new world, although John and Jacob had a rough idea of what was to come.


End file.
